Baby Sitting
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Kurenai confie à Naruto et Sasuke la lourde tâche de surveiller son enfant; le petit Asuma. Les deux jeunes ninja acceptent, et par conséquent, emménagent ensemble le temps de s'occuper de lui, et de provoquer quelques réactions entre les deux garçons


Titre: Baby Sitting.

Auteur: Hoshikawa Takeshi.

Univers: «Naruto» de Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating: G.

_Voilà une histoire que j'ai écrite à l'occasion d'un concours à la Japan Expo 2012, où je n'ai pas été sélectionné x) dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'en serais ravi._

C'était un jour d'été particulièrement chaud à Konoha, les habitants étaient dehors, et la joie de vivre qui règne habituellement ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil des heures. La paix était revenue après la grande guerre des ninja qui avait eu lieu un an plus tôt. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre dans une ruelle du village, une femme sortit alors de sa maison, elle était grande, ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille. Elle était vêtue d'un haut blanc, ressemblant à des bandages. Une de ses manche était rouge, ainsi que son pantalon, ce qui s'accordait avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Elle portait la veste des Jônin (ninja gradé) de Konoha, cette femme se nommait Yuhi Kurenai, une kunoichi (femme ninja) expérimentée du village de Konoha. Elle avait avec elle un grand sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule, et tenait dans ses bras un enfant. Le fils s'accrochait à sa mère, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en le regardant, ses cheveux étaient bruns, comme ses deux parents, mais ses yeux étaient noirs, comme ceux de son défunt père. La jeune mère s'arrêta devant un restaurant de rammen (soupe de nouilles japonaise) bien connu dans le village. De sa main libre, elle souleva le panneau et passa sa tête, les personnes qu'elle cherchait étaient là, elle sourit puis entra.

-Ha ! Madame Yuhi, c'est rare de vous voir ici.

-Bonjour chef, à vrai dire, je suis venue pour tes clients.

-Vous êtes venue pour nous ? Ah, vous êtes avec le petit Asuma !

-Oui en effet, j'ai un service à vous demander, après avoir fini votre plat, vous pourriez me rejoindre dehors ? Je suis désolée, mais mon allergie aux œufs peut prendre effet rien qu'avec l'odeur.

-Très bien, on se dépêche.

-Nous faisons au plus vite.

La jeune femme regarda les deux jeunes hommes assis, en train de dévorer leurs plats, puis elle jeta un regard à son fils en lâchant un léger rire avant de sortir. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent interrogatifs alors qu'ils terminaient leurs bol, soudainement pressés. Ils sortirent ensuite de chez Ichiraku pour retrouver Kurenai, assise sur un banc.

-Ah, vous avez terminé ?

-Oui ! Alors, professeur Kurenai, que voulez-vous de nous ?

-Eh bien, Naruto, Sasuke, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous occupiez d'Asuma pendant deux ou trois jours...

-Ah bon ?! Nous ?! Mais, en général, vous demandez à Shikamaru, non ?

-Oui, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment...

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas en congé maternité ?

-Si, mais je dois absolument me déplacer pour régler une affaire avec la famille Hyûga. Et puis...

-Et puis...?

-Eh bien, si le petit Asuma pouvait prendre un peu de l'intelligence de Sasuke, et en même temps, la joie de vivre intarissable de Naruto, ça serait bien, non ? Hahaha !

-Haha, vous avez raison, l'intelligence de Sasuke serait un bon atout !

-Tout comme la détermination de Naruto.

-Oui, je pense qu'ensemble vous incarnez bien la volonté du feu que le troisième Hokage voulait transmettre à son village, et je suis sûr qu'Asuma aurait voulu que son fils hérite de cette volonté lui aussi.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, laissez nous faire !

-Je suis sûr qu'on pourra bien s'occuper de lui.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs... J'aurais aimé que vous restiez ensemble pour vous en occuper, qu'il n'ait pas à passer d'une maison à l'autre, vous comprenez ?

-Oui...

-Dans ce cas, Naruto peut venir passer quelques jours chez moi, le temps que le petit Asuma reste !

-Oui. Naruto, tu es d'accord ?

-Eh bien...

Naruto regarda Sasuke, il regardait le bébé avec un sourire que le blond n'avait auparavant jamais vu sur son visage, puis son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du brun à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, Kurenai l'observait, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Ah, et il ne fait pas encore ses nuits, donc il vaudrait mieux que même la nuit vous restiez ensemble tous les trois !

-Ah bon ?!

-Même la nuit ? Moi ça me va, il y a beaucoup de grandes chambres libres dans le domaine des Uchiha, alors Naruto ?

-Eh bien... J'accepte, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon...

-Très bien ! Merci beaucoup les garçons, vous me soulagez énormément ! Je sais que mon petit garçon sera entre de bonnes mains ! Tenez, dans ce sac il y a ses jouets préférés, ainsi que son biberon, la marque de lait qu'il préfère, une réserve de couches pour environ cinq jours, ses vêtements et d'autres affaires, s'il y a un problème, demandez à Temari, elle a l'habitude de s'occuper de lui avec Shikamaru . Je vous fais confiance.

-D'accord, ne vous en faite pas, on prendra bien soin de lui !

Kurenai afficha un sourire radieux, elle regarda son garçon et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le mettre dans les bras du blondinet, tandis que Sasuke prit le sac. La jeune mère partit alors, les yeux humides en regardant son fils. Les deux jeunes ninja se regardèrent, Naruto se mit à rougir quand leurs regards se croisèrent et détourna le regard, jouant avec le bébé.

-Bon... Je vais d'abord passer chez moi, préparer quelques affaires pour la semaine, je te rejoins chez toi ?

-Non, je vais t'accompagner et nous irons ensemble.

-D'a...D'accord. Tu es sûr que je ne te dérangerais pas ?

-Oui, certain. De toute façon, je devais te parler de quelque chose.

-Ah, quoi donc ?

-On verra ça en temps voulu.

-Ne me fait pas languir !

-Haha, pardon.

Naruto, lança un regard noir à Sasuke qui se moquait de lui. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, confiant le petit Asuma à son ami, et après quelques minutes, il ressortit, fermant la porte à clef, il regarda Sasuke. Le grand brun agissait en général avec une attitude très froide, de loin on ne voudrait pas l'approcher, mais, tenir ce bébé auquel il souriait lui donnait un charisme que Naruto lui ignorait jusque là. Il le regarda un long moment, sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Hein ?! Non, non, pas du tout. Juste... Je vais aller prévenir le Hokage (chef du village), que nous ne pourrons pas accepter de mission jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, d'accord ? Toi rentre et occupe toi d'Asuma, je te rejoins vite.

-Hein ? Mais... Je vais t'accompagner !

-Ouiiin !

-Ah...Mince... Bon, je me dépêche de rentrer pour le nourrir, reviens vite.

-D'a...d'accord.

Naruto partit en direction du manoir de l'Hokage, Sasuke réconforta le petit Asuma qui cessa de pleurer au bout de quelques mètres. Le brun lâcha un long soupir, tournant la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Il continua sa marche pour arriver enfin chez lui, alors il déposa le sac dans la cuisine et descendit à la cave, accompagné du petit Asuma. Il ressortit avec un carton et une chaise haute, dans laquelle il installa le bébé après l'avoir nettoyée. Il prépara un biberon de lait avec une attention particulière, puis quand il le donna à Asuma, celui-ci cria et jeta le biberon par terre, Sasuke prit un air étonné, il ramassa la biberon, goûta lui-même, et en effet, le goût n'avait rien de bon. Il mima lui aussi une grimace de dégoût. Alors il partit à l'étage, puis retourna dans la cuisine, armé d'un livre sur l'éducation des enfants. Il prépara un nouveau biberon, qu'Asuma but alors jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Satisfait de lui, Sasuke prit l'enfant avec un sourire, et lui fit faire son rôt, il se mit alors à rire, et imagina Naruto à ses côtés durant cet événement, mais il n'était toujours pas rentré. Il s'installèrent dans le salon, Sasuke prit un livre, déposant le petit Asuma sur le sol, avec quelques peluches et autres jouets qui se trouvaient dans le sac. Il le regardait amusé, et se concentra sur son livre un moment. Après quelques chapitres, il releva la tête, Asuma s'était assoupi, allongé sur le sol. Un sourire rempli de tendresse se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke, qui prit délicatement l'enfant, sans le réveiller.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto partait de la demeure de la chef du village, une boule au ventre. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers le domaine Uchiha. Sur la route, il passa devant une librairie, ou un étalage faisait la promotion d'un livre de romance, alors toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sasuke, il était mécontent d'avoir raté les quelques instants qu'il aurait pût passer avec lui et le petit Asuma, mais le stress l'envahissait, il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et décida de laisser tous ses sentiments de côté pour ne pas gâcher les quelques jours qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Il se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre Sasuke, il arriva enfin devant chez lui, à bout de souffle. Il remarqua que la porte était ouverte, et entra tout doucement. Pénétrant dans le salon, il remarqua que Sasuke s'était endormi, un livre sur son front, quant au petit Asuma, il dormait sur son ventre. Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, puis cogna à nouveau de plus belle. Il s'approcha tout doucement du canapé, et fixa les lèvres de Sasuke, il approcha sa main, et passa lentement son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du brun qui ne se réveilla pas, le blond retira le livre que l'endormi lisait, et fut étonné de remarquer qu'il s'agissait du livre dont la librairie faisait la promotion. Il émit un léger rire qu'il étouffa pour ne pas réveiller les deux garçons, alors il posa le livre et baisa la front du petit Asuma avant de diriger son visage vers Sasuke, il fixa à nouveau ses lèvres pâles, mais se reprit bien vite, et s'en alla, montant à l'étage pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'est alors que l'endormi ouvrit les yeux, la déception se répandant sur son visage «Dommage.» se dit-il, touchant ses lèvres avec son pouce. Asuma, qui s'était réveillé le regarda avec une expression de fatigue que Sasuke trouva adorable, il eut alors une idée et murmura «C'est l'heure du bain, mon p'tit Asuma !». Il prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras et monta les escaliers, le sac à la main, pour se planter devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa trois coups:

-Naruto ? Tu es rentré ?

-Ah, oui, je prends une douche !

-Excuse moi, j'aurais voulu donner un bain au petit Asuma !

-Euh... Tu veux bien attendre que je sorte ?

-...Oui, j'attends.

-Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

-Bien.

Sasuke se mit à sourire, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à simplement torturer se pauvre garçon comme il l'avait prévu. Il frotta son nez contre celui d'Asuma en riant, ne remarquant pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Ça va sûrement être plus long que prévu ...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ah, Naruto ! De rien, je parle au petit Asuma !

-... Bon, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger, hein, petit Asuma ? ...Pourquoi il me fait cette tête...?

-Je lui ai donné un biberon quand nous sommes rentrés, mais pour ce qui est de notre repas, je peux m'en occuper, si ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Tu...Cuisines ?

-Évidemment ! Je vis seul, tu sais, je dois bien savoir cuisiner.

-Bah, moi j'achète des plats préparés que je mange ensuite...

-Oui, si tu ne te dépensais pas autant en mission ou en entraînement, tu serais en très mauvaise santé ! Laisse moi préparer le repas, tu sauras lui donner un bain ?

-Eh ! Te moque pas de moi. Oui je saurais faire, il suffit que je fasse couler un peu d'eau dans la baignoire, et je lui fait faire trempette.

-Ouais... Il y a du savon spécial dans le sac ?

-Hum... Oui ! Je n'en mets pas beaucoup, et j'évite de lui en mettre dans les yeux.

-Voilà, très bien. Bon, je vais préparer le repas alors!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?

-... Du curry, ça te va ?

-Oui ! J'adore ça !

-Parfait, je vais en faire alors, c'est une de mes spécialités !

-Génial !

Naruto ferma la porte quand Sasuke repartit, il sortit ce qu'il fallait du sac, et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il surveillait avec attention le niveau de l'eau, puis l'arrêta quand il jugea qu'il était correct. Il retira les vêtements du petit Asuma et retroussa ses manches avant de le placer dans l'eau. Asuma semblait afficher un visage détendu et complètement béa. Il profitait de son bain tandis que Naruto le frottait doucement avec un gant, le sourire aux lèvres devant le visage du bébé. Il sortit alors le shampooing et commença le nettoyage. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était dans la cuisine, un livre de recette à la main, il préparait le repas en y mettant toute son ardeur et tout son amour. Pendant que tout était sur le feu, il dressa la table. Il mit pour la première fois une nappe blanche, sur laquelle il disposa deux assiettes creuses noires, accompagnées de serviettes de la même couleur, ensuite il posa des verres design, qu'il remplit d'eau avant de mettre les cuillères dedans. Ensuite, il posa un chandelier sur le bord de la table, et alluma chaque bougies. Le curry était prêt, ainsi que le riz. L'apprenti cuisinier disposa son plat dans les assiettes, quand au même moment, Naruto arriva dans la pièce, c'est alors que Sasuke s'empressa de ranger le livre de cuisine.

-Ouah, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!

-Le repas.

-C'est pas un peu, trop, juste pour un repas ?

-Non, moi je trouve que c'est parfait.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

-Bien, prenons place.

-Oui.

-Ah, d'ailleurs, où est Asuma ?

-Il dort, désolé je ne savais pas comment faire, alors je l'ai déposé sur ton lit le temps que l'on mange.

-D'accord, j'ai monté un berceau, il faudra juste le construire.

-Bien joué !

Naruto allait s'asseoir, quand Sasuke passa rapidement devant, pour tirer la chaise et faire s'asseoir Naruto qui répondit gêné «Euh...Merci, Sasuke...». Alors il alla s'asseoir à son tour. Le blondinet prit la cuillère, et après avoir enlevé quelques gouttes, il mélangea un peu de riz avec son curry, puis il porta la cuillère à sa bouche, des étoiles s'illuminèrent alors dans ses yeux.

-Sasuke ! C'est vraiment délicieux ! Tu es un vrai chef !

-Oh, merci beaucoup Naruto...

-Je le pense ! J'espère qu'on aura droit à quelque chose comme ça à chaque repas !

-Hum... Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Mon visage enjoué ?!

-C'est...Pas mal, mais pas encore assez.

-Bah, je trouverais quelque chose !

-D'accord...

Le silence reprit sa place, Naruto semblait se régaler, quant à Sasuke, il semblait plus dévorer des yeux le

sourire du blond que de son propre curry. Après le repas, ils remontèrent avec le carton du berceau entre les bras, ils entrèrent dans la chambre, où se trouvait le petit Asuma, dormant à poings fermés. Alors ils se mirent à construire le berceau, en essayant de le faire le plus silencieusement possible. Mais ils avaient beaucoup de mal, la notice de construction n'était pas très claire, et Naruto essayait de faire comme il pensait, ce qui n'était pas la façon dont Sasuke aimait faire. Ils commencèrent à élever la voix, ce qui réveilla le petit Asuma qui ouvrit les yeux en pleurs. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui, et le réconfortèrent, ils décidèrent d'abandonner le berceau pour le moment en se disant qu'ils continueraient demain. Sasuke s'allongea dans le lit, à la gauche du petit Asuma, quand Naruto, très gêné le rejoignit dans le lit, et s'installa à la droite du bébé. Par réflexe, il passa son bras au dessus de l'oreiller, et toucha celui de Sasuke. «Ah, pardon». Et alors qu'il allait le retirer, Sasuke le retint, attrapant la main de Naruto, qu'il colla contre sa joue. Le visage du blond se teinta de rouge, alors qu'il remarquait que Sasuke était en train de dormir. Il ne résista pas, et caressa la joue du brun en l'effleurant du pouce. Il finit par stopper son mouvement, et s'endormit finalement. Alors Sasuke ouvrit les yeux «Plus de doute, j'ai toute mes chances. Mais, jouons encore un peu...». Alors il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit peu à peu. Le lendemain matin, quand Sasuke se réveilla, il se retrouva seul dans le lit, il se redressa l'air interrogatif, et remarqua que le berceau du petit Asuma était installé. Le sourire au lèvre il se leva. En passant sur le palier, il put entendre des éclats de voix de Naruto qui semblait avoir un peu de mal avec le biberon, il s'apprêtait à descendre quand il l'entendit «Ah, alors tu trouves ça bon Asuma ? Génial alors ! Je n'aurais pas à déranger Sasuke, parce que tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup moi Sasuke...» Le rouge monta aux joues de Sasuke quand il entendit ces mots, il s'empressa de partir sous la douche, puis il alla rejoindre le blond dans la cuisine.

-Alors Naruto, tu t'en sors ?

-Ah, Sasuke ! Oui je m'en sors très bien, j'ai trouvé un livre qui trainait pour préparer correctement un biberon, et ce matin, j'ai suivi à la lettre les instructions sur la notice de montage du berceau, comme ça Asuma aura un beau lit dans lequel dormir ce soir !

-Haha, je suis fier de toi ! Tu as fait du café par hasard ?

-Oui, tu m'as déjà dis que sans ça tu n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, alors je t'en ai préparé !

-Ah...Merci beaucoup.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la cafetière, derrière Naruto et lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage. Le blondinet se mit à rougir alors que le brun se servait dans une tasse posée non loin d'ici. Après quelques minutes de silence ou Naruto distrayait le petit Asuma, Sasuke proposa:

-Eh, Naruto, et si nous allions nous promener, avec Asuma ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Attendons qu'il finisse son lait. En attendant je vais me changer.

-D'accord, moi je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une poussette à la cave.

Naruto partit à l'étage, et s'habilla avec des vêtements d'été. Un T-shirt noir, et un jean délavé qu'il mettait uniquement les jours de repos. Sasuke quant à lui descendit à la cave, où la plupart des affaires de son enfance étaient entreposées, il trouva alors une poussette en assez bon état, il la monta dans la cuisine et la nettoya pour enfin y poser Asuma avec un sourire béa. Le blond fit alors son entrée et ils partirent, après que Sasuke ait préparé un grand panier-repas. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Konoha, pour se diriger vers le parc. Sur la route, les gens les regardaient avec une drôle de tête. Naruto trouvait cela insupportable, mais il décida de ne pas se mettre à crier, il ne voulait pas mettre Sasuke mal à l'aise, ni embêter le petit Asuma. C'est après quelques minutes de marche qu'Asuma leur fit remarquer que son ventre criait famine. Ils décidèrent alors de s'arrêter sur l'herbe, et de manger leur bentô. Sasuke avait prévu un thermos, dans lequel il conservait le lait de l'enfant, alors il lui donna son biberon, qu'il but tout seul en silence, tandis que les deux garçons discutaient de tout et de rien en mangeant leur panier-repas.

-Hum, Sasuke tu es un vrai cordon bleu !

-Mais enfin, ce ne sont que des restes que j'ai arrangés pour en faire un casse-croute !

-C'est quand même très bon ! Et tu as fais des saucisses en poulpes, c'est vraiment adorable !

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je ne me moque pas. Passe moi le thé s'il te plaît.

-Le voilà. Ah ! Attention !

Trop tard, alors que Sasuke lâchait la bouteille de thé, Naruto, pensant l'avoir en main referma son poing, mais la bouteille tomba, tâchant la nappe et arrosant la nourriture. Sasuke s'énerva «Tu es bête ou quoi ?!». Puis, dans un élan de colère, il frappa son poing sur sa tête, Naruto répliqua avec fougue que ce n'était pas sa faute, quand Asuma se mit à rire. Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent, puis regardèrent le bébé, visiblement amusé par leur comédie.

-Ah, alors ça te plaît quand on se bagarre ?

-C'est parce que c'est un futur ninja ! Sasuke, et si on lui montrait un peu comment on s'entraînait quand on était plus jeunes ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Kurenai voulait dire quand elle nous a choisi pour le garder.

-Oui ! Allons plus loin.

Ils partirent avec la poussette en direction du terrain d'entraînement, il plantèrent la poussette devant l'étendue d'eau qui recouvrait le sol, et alors, utilisant leurs chackra, ils marchèrent sur l'eau, sous les applaudissements du petit Asuma. Alors Naruto et Sasuke sortirent chacun des outils de ninja, et pointèrent du doigt les cibles à l'autre bout de la rive. Ils lancèrent leurs armes en visant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, alors qu'Asuma semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Après une égalité au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils décidèrent de passer à un autre exercice, ils se mirent à courir vers un arbre, et à grimper sur celui-ci sans utiliser leurs mains, arrivés à la cimes de l'arbre, ils se laissèrent tomber sous le regard étoilé d'Asuma.

-Alors, petit Asuma ! Tu as vu comme c'est classe d'être ninja !

-Un jour, tu deviendras sûrement toi aussi un grand ninja ! Et là d'où il est, ton père sera certainement fier de toi !

-Cabouh !

-Oui, et ta mère aussi. Ah...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai reçu une goutte d'eau...?

-Ah, c'est vrai que le temps s'est drôlement couvert ! Il faut vite rentrer, avant que la pluie ne tombe !

-Dépêchons nous !

Les deux jeunes ninja se mirent à courir en direction du domaine Uchiha, alors que la pluie se mit à tomber fortement. Sasuke protégea le petit Asuma grâce à sa veste, mais il se mit à pleurer. Une fois arrivé, Naruto prépara un biberon, tandis que le brun essayait de réconforter le bébé, ce qui n'était pas très facile, mais une fois le biberon arrivé, et sa peluche préférée entre les mains, l'enfant cessa tout de suite ses pleurs, pour se concentrer sur son repas. Mais au moment ou, après avoir fini son biberon, Naruto lui fit faire son rôt, un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit dans tout le village, Asuma se crispa d'un coup, et quand un second éclair frappa le sol, il se mit à crier de plus belle. Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent, inquiet alors que l'orage continuait de gronder, et la pluie continuait de tomber. Après une petite heure ou le blond accompagné du brun avaient essayé tout les moyens pour faire rire le petit Asuma, il se calma enfin, ses pleurs continuaient à cause de la peur des coups de tonnerre, mais ses cris s'arrêtèrent grâce aux efforts des deux ninja. Ils décidèrent alors de passer à table.

-Bon, je vais faire le dîner dans ce cas !

-D'accord, cuisine encore quelque chose de délicieux s'il te plaît ! Moi je vais...Tiens! Je vais prendre un bain avec le petit Asuma !

-Ah ! J'aimerais venir avec vous...

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui... mais si on le fait, je n'aurais pas le courage de faire le dîner ensuite...

-Dans ce cas, je te promets que demain soir nous prendrons un bain tous les trois ! Et je m'occuperais du dîner !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Bon, je compte sur toi pour ce soir.

-Bien.

Sasuke sortit sont livre de recette le sourire aux lèvres alors que Naruto partit pour la salle de bain, accompagné du petit Asuma. Dans l'eau, ils s'amusaient ensemble avec les jouets qui étaient dans le sac de Kurenai, bien qu'à chaque coup de tonnerre, Asuma se préparait à pleurer, Naruto savait comment le réconforter. Après une petite heure, ils sortirent du bain, puis se rincèrent en se shampouinant, pour finalement rejoindre la cuisine. Naruto, étonné de ne rien voir sur la table s'avança dans le salon, Sasuke y était, et l'attendait, très bien habillé, et à nouveau un dîner délicieux sur la table. Il s'approcha, et s'assit sous le kotatsu (table chauffante), posant le petit Asuma à côté de lui.

-Quelle bonne idée de sortir le kotatsu !

-Oui, comme le temps s'est rafraîchit à cause de la pluie, j'ai décidé que ça serait plus agréable comme ça.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

-Des tenpura (sorte de beignets de crevettes japonais.) ! J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux fruits de mer...

-Mais non voyons, tu sais bien que j'aime tout !

-Bouh... snif...

-Ne t'en fait pas Asuma, je t'ai aussi préparé un biberon !

-Cabou !

-Hahaha !

-Allez, bon appétit !

-Toi aussi !

Naruto prit ses baguettes et commença à manger, le même sourire que le repas de la veille se dessina sur son visage, ce qui illumina celui du brun. La pluie continuait de tomber, et l'orage grondait encore, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait maintenant était comme impénétrable par tout événement extérieur. Après le repas, Asuma s'était endormi, allongé sur le sol, Naruto afficha un sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais le coucher dans son berceau... D'ailleurs, il a très bien dormi la nuit dernière !

-Oui c'est vrai, il est très sage en fait. Je vais faire la vaisselle, puis je te rejoints d'accord ?

-D'accord !

Le blondinet partit en direction de la chambre de Sasuke, toujours armé de son sourire, pendant ce temps , le brun poussa un long soupire, puis il partit faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Naruto déposa délicatement le petit Asuma dans son berceau, sans le réveiller, alors il se planta devant le grand lit de Sasuke, quand un torrent de questions déferla dans sa tête. Est-ce que cette nuit aussi il pouvait dormir avec lui ? Est-ce qu'hier soir, ce n'était pas juste pour qu'Asuma puisse dormir correctement ? Est-ce que s'il se glisse dans son lit, Sasuke l'en sortira avec brutalité ? Naruto se posait ce genre de question, auxquelles il ne trouvait malheureusement pas de réponses. Alors il prit la décision de sortir un futon et de dormir dessus cette nuit. Après en avoir trouvé un dans un placard, et s'être mit en pyjama, il s'allongea sur la couverture, et fixa un moment le plafond, puis se mit à soupirer longuement. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et que Sasuke parut, il regarda Naruto, interrogatif:

-Euh...oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, couché par terre ?

-Je...m'apprête à dormir.

-Ah... Je pensais qu'on dormirait encore ensemble cette nuit.

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui, c'est plus confortable, non ? En plus, il fait froid cette nuit, je te vois trembler d'ici.

-Ah, eh bien...

-Mais, c'est comme tu veux.

Le ton de Sasuke semblait froid, comme s'il voulait mettre de la distance, Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant, alors il se leva, et s'approcha du lit où Sasuke était déjà couché. Il souleva la couverture et se faufila à côté de Sasuke, il le regarda dans les yeux, et lui fit un sourire comme il sait bien les faire, alors le brun s'approcha de son visage, le cœur du blond martelait dans sa poitrine, alors que Sasuke se rapprochait, il ferma les yeux et décida de se laisser faire. De l'autre côté, Sasuke avait bien l'intention de l'embrasser, mais lorsque le blond ferma les yeux, le brun pensa qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il fermait les yeux comme pour ne pas le voir, alors il changea de trajectoire, et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. «Bonne nuit, Naruto.». Naruto ne répondit pas, il rouvrit les yeux, et les écarquilla pour les poser sur ceux de Sasuke, déjà fermés. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment penser que Sasuke aurait pu l'embrasser, et soudain cette idée lui parut plus que stupide. Comme si le Uchiha Sasuke qu'il connait se mettrait à embrasser des hommes, et Naruto, qui plus est. C'est avec ces pensées que le blond s'endormit, le goût amer de ses larmes dans la gorge. Le lendemain, c'est lui qui se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se leva, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait pleuré pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour remarquer que la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée. Il se planta devant l'escalier, et prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre les escaliers. Il passa dans la cuisine, mais personne n'y était, il s'avança dans le salon, pour constater que la pièce était aussi vide que la chambre et la cuisine, il se mit à paniquer, et en repartant dans la chambre, il remarqua une feuille posée dans la cuisine. ''Naruto, je suis partit faire quelques courses avec le petit Asuma, il est dix heures et demi quand j'écris cette note, je pense qu'on sera revenus d'ici vingt minutes, fait comme chez toi surtout !''. Le blondinet se rassura, il avait paniqué pour rien, même après qu'il n'ait pas eu ce qu'il attendait du brun. Il regarda l'heure, ils devraient rentrer dans dix minutes. Le blond retourna dans la salle de bain, et décida de prendre une douche. En regardant en direction de la baignoire, il pensa à la promesse qu'il avait fait à Sasuke la veille, qu'ils prendraient un bain ensemble. Le fait que ce fut Sasuke qui insista lui revint en mémoire, il se dit que ce soir, il lui avouerait ses sentiments, peu importe la manière dont cela allait finir, il lui dirait ce qu'il ressent, peu importe les conséquences. Après sa douche, il retourna dans la cuisine, attiré par une odeur délicieuse. Alors qu'il franchit la porte, il remarqua Sasuke, un livre à la main, en train de préparer une recette, il décida de s'éclipser un moment, le temps que le brun finisse de préparer le repas. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sasuke se réveilla, il aperçut les yeux rouges de son ami, allongé sur son lit. Il se demanda pourquoi Naruto avait bien put pleurer dans la nuit, peut-être à cause du baiser ? Se questionna-t-il, mais il abandonna vite cette idée, se disant qu'il devait être le seul à ressentir les choses de cette manière. Alors qu'il se levait, il remarqua une petite tête brune dépasser du berceau, il fit un sourire chaleureux au petit Asuma, puis le prit dans ses bras avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il se posa face à la plaque de cuisson. «J'aimerais préparer un plat que Naruto adore particulièrement, mais lequel...?» alors qu'il disait ça, le petit Asuma commença à s'agiter, dans son remue-ménage, il fit tomber le livre de recette de Sasuke, qui s'ouvrit sur le sol, le brun réprimanda l'enfant alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser le livre. Il regarda la page à laquelle il était ouvert, une recette pour des rammen, les préférées de Naruto. Alors il décida de la cuisiner. Il remercia finalement le petit Asuma avant de s'apercevoir qu'il lui manquait la plupart des ingrédients. Alors il écrivit un mot pour Naruto, puis ils sortirent de la maison pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaires. Après quelques minutes, ils revinrent ensemble, Sasuke déposa le bébé dans sa chaise haute, puis il se mit à cuisiner, en y mettant tout son amour, et c'est alors qu'il se dit que ce soir, après avoir prit leur bain, il avouerait ses sentiments à Naruto. Une fois qu'il eut finit de préparer le repas, il afficha un visage rempli de fierté. Il partit en direction de la chambre, pensant trouver un Naruto endormi, mais il le vit, bien réveillé, en train de faire de l'exercice dans la chambre.

-Ah, bonjour Naruto !

-Sasuke ! Tu es rentré ?

-Oui, j'ai préparé le repas, viens, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

-D'accord !

Naruto arrêta son exercice, et suivit Sasuke jusque dans la cuisine, avec la décision qu'il avait prise avant, il lui semblait difficile d'agir normalement en face du brun mais il décida de faire de son mieux. Il arriva dans la cuisine, et s'émerveilla devant le repas que le brun lui avait préparé, il le remercia grandement, mais intérieurement, il se dit que c'était une vrai torture, les intentions amicales de celui dont il était amoureux lui semblait comme des coups de couteaux, envoyés directement dans le cœur, dans ce même cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sasuke, depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il avala ses rammen avec une félicité qui ne laissa pas le cuisinier indifférent, il se dit qu'il concocterait encore ce plat pour lui s'il en avait l'occasion, et que si cela faisait sourire Naruto comme il le fait maintenant, alors tous les efforts du monde ne seraient pas vains. Après le repas, et comme la pluie n'avait pas cessée, ils décidèrent de rester à la maison. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à jouer avec le petit Asuma, qui semblait très bien s'amuser malgré la pluie incessante. En début de soirée, alors qu'ils riaient d'une bêtise d'Asuma, la sonnette retentit. Sasuke se leva pour aller voir, après avoir ouvert il s'écria «Ah, professeur Kurenai !». A l'entente du nom de sa mère, le petit Asuma essaya de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte, mais il tomba au bout de deux pas, Naruto se mit à rire en le voyant faire, puis il le prit dans ses bras pour s'approcher de la porte.

-Bonsoir, professeur Kurenai !

-Bonsoir Naruto ! Vous allez bien, tout c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, très bien même.

-Oui, le petit Asuma est vraiment adorable ! Il ne nous a posé aucun problème !

-Tant mieux alors ! Je suis contente. Allez Asuma, il est temps de rentrer.

-Buh...

-Je vais aller chercher ses affaires, vous voulez une tasse de thé en attendant ?

-Non, merci, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis assez pressée.

-Bien, je vous le laisse, je m'occupe de ses vêtements et ses affaires de bains, Naruto, tu peux ramasser les jouets dans le salon ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Ah, vous jouiez dans le salon ?

-Oui, à cause de la pluie, nous ne sommes pas sortis, mais hier nous nous sommes promenés ! Entrez, vous allez être trempée, le vent se lève.

-Merci, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, c'était vraiment une partie de plaisir.

Naruto ramassait les jouets, tandis que Sasuke revenait dans le salon. Le sac à la main. Après avoir rassemblé les jouets et les avoir déposés dans le sac, tout en racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait tous ensemble, Kurenai décida qu'il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent. Elle remercia encore les deux garçons, puis elle partit, emmenant avec elle le petit Asuma qui faisait au revoir de la main aux deux jeunes garçons.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à emballer mes affaires et rentrer à la maison moi aussi !

-Ah, tu tiens tant que ça à rentrer ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, je ne veux juste pas te déranger davantage.

-Je... Écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire en fait... ah... Vas-y, toi d'abord.

-Non, toi.

-Naruto, s'il te plait.

-En fait je... tu sais, on a vraiment passé deux jours agréables ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Pour ma part, je me suis vraiment bien amusé, et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais passer du temps avec toi comme on l'a fait ces deux derniers jours. Et...

-Oui...?

-Et, pendant cette période, il y a un sentiment qui a grandi en moi, et maintenant il est trop grand pour que je puisse le contenir sans t'en faire part, en fait...

-Oui...?

-Je t'aime, Sasuke. Si je me suis tant battu pendant que tu avais déserté, pour te faire revenir au village, c'est parce que je voulais passer du temps comme ça avec toi.

-Naruto je...

-Si tu veux que je parte maintenant, je comprendrais.

-Non, je veux que tu restes ! Naruto, moi aussi je t'aime, j'adore la façon dont tu t'acharnes quand tu as quelque chose en tête, et les méthodes que tu utilises pour y arriver.

-Vrai...Vraiment ?!

-Oui ! Je t'aime, et je veux que tu restes ici, toujours. Naruto, viens emménager chez moi, s'il te plaît.

-Sasuke !

Naruto afficha son plus beau sourire, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer, il posa ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke, et en se mettant sur la pointe des pied, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami, qui lui, passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, ils approfondirent le baiser, en faisant jouer leurs langues. leurs visages étaient devenus rouge, et une chaleur les envahirent alors. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser.

-Je suis d'accord, je vais emménager avec toi !

-Naruto, je t'aime tellement ! D'ailleurs... tu m'avais promis de prendre un bain avec moi, non ?

-Oui ! Allons-y alors ! Ensuite, je te cuisinerais un bon petit plat !

Sasuke déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, puis il prit sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui dans la salle de bain.

FIN.


End file.
